The invention is an organizer/storage system that easily mounts on top of a computer workstation, and is lightweight and portable. Prior to the invention, the space immediately above a computer workstation was typically not utilized, or used for display and storage of only a small number of items that could be placed directly on top of the workstation. As a result, the space on top of the computer workstation was not utilized at all for storage of office supplies, devices, or files, or not used economically. Because today's busy and crowded office or home environment demands the efficient use of all available space, the top of a computer workstation is an area where gains in storage capacity and efficiency may be realized. Additionally, because office occupants frequently move the locations of their computer workstations or change arrangement of office spaces, it is important that any such storage system be lightweight and portable.
The inventor is not aware of any attempts to utilize the space above a computer workstation for supplementary storage of office files or for shelving systems. The inventor is aware of apparatus related to office and computer workstations, and lightweight storage systems, but none of these apparatus or systems utilize the storage space above the computer workstation. See, for example, such apparatus as the Modular Office Workstation by Capo-Bianco (U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,228); Portable, Wooden Computer Desk by Corson (U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,564 B1); Computer Keyboard Enclosure with Work Surface by Nielsen (U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,829); Computer Work Station by Alexander, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,125); and Storage System Made of Cardboard by Balogh (U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,195).
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an organizer/storage system that mounts on top of a computer workstation that is lightweight and portable, and makes efficient use of this space for additional storage capacity.